


Saturday

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ShieldShock - Freeform, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Prompt: "Face down on the bed. Now."





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).

> Thank you to the anonymous prompt sent to me a couple weeks back. I've been celebrating my 500 followers on Tumblr, and I thought it was about time that I wrote some kinda-dom Steve Rogers with Darcy. Very fun, no plot, let's go!

Darcy was the type of person to lounge around in bed for hours. Steve was distinctly the opposite. They had lazy Saturday mornings together at her place, starting off with sleepy, warm cuddles. Darcy would rub Steve’s unshaved face, scratch at his chin while he watched her with half-shut eyes.

He was a fast learner, not as advanced as Darcy in terms of idleness; he would never naturally lie down for that long. Darcy encouraged him to nap, to stretch out like a cat after a long week. Every Friday he’d come by and they’d either go out for dinner or stay in, always watching movies, always ending the night in bed with their clothes thrown aside.

Darcy rolled over with her Kindle, smelling cooking oil wafting in from the kitchen. It was nearly 11AM, and she didn’t remember Steve leaving her side but she could picture him peeling her arm off of his bare chest and finding his underwear and creeping out as quietly as possible.

She heard a distant fizzle and smiled slowly, sitting up. She grabbed her sleep shirt and underwear, pulling them back on and wandering out to see Steve standing at the stove. She moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, reaching up to kiss his shoulder blade.

“You better not burn down this apartment,” she murmured, and he let out a short laugh.

“I’m doin’ better,” he retorted. “Chef-wise.”

Darcy’s hands glided over the hard muscles of his stomach, biting her lip. Sometimes he rolled over and started off the morning with unrushed lovemaking, his mouth everywhere, grinding her clit and watching her lift her hips off the mattress with breathy gasps. That morning, he’d cuddled her close, his nose brushing the hair behind her ears. She didn’t mind playing his teddy bear. A Steve Rogers cuddle was a gift, the best kept secret of her life, and for once she didn’t back into him to rub up against his morning wood. She lay there with him in companionable silence until he couldn’t, and she must have dozed off.

“You’re not using a recipe, though,” she replied, kissing his skin, feeling the vibrations of his low chuckle. “You know how to cook two whole things. Pancakes and pasta.”

“You shouldn’t hold that against me, being a bad cook,” he said.

Darcy smirked, nipping at his skin, hoping she might provoke him.

“You can’t follow instructions,” she corrected as Steve put aside a pancake on a large plate, and then he began to pour more batter into the pan.

“Okay.”

“So really what you’re saying is you can’t _read_.”

Steve let out another laugh, shaking his head. “Just for that, no pancakes for you.”

Darcy made a little low whine but she grinned behind his back, her hands going lower to the waistline of his sweatpants, and she pressed her hips into his ass.

“But I love pancakes.”

“I know, which is why I’m not lettin’ you have any,” Steve retorted, and Darcy tutted, sighing.

Her hands went down to cup him and he moved closer to the stove, batting her hand away.

“Hey, none of that. I’ve got hot oil here.”

Darcy kept at it and she could feel his cock responding, twitching toward her like it had a mind of its own. A part of Darcy believed that to be true, especially because it was Steve’s cock.

Darcy tried another tactic, moving to the side of him, ducking under his arm and lowering herself to the floor, looking up at him as she settled on her knees. She knew it was a nice view from where he stood. He could probably see down her shirt, see her nakedness as she glided her hands up to meet his growing bulge.

“Hey, you don’t wanna try somethin’ with me right now, sweetheart.”

“I don’t?” Darcy said, smiling and tilting her head, and Steve flipped the pancake he was watching, doing his best impression of ignoring her advances. “Why don’t you let me suck you off?”

Steve closed his eyes for a second as Darcy managed to pull his cock out, pumping him and licking her lips. He glanced down at her when she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Darcy,” he said, sounding almost annoyed. “You stop that, right now. I’m busy.”

“I think you could be busier,” she retorted, before teasing the head, swirling her tongue around. She kept her eyes glued to his, taking him in her mouth and relaxing her throat.

He sucked in a breath.

“Darce.”

She pulled back with a little gasp, her eyes watering. “You could come in my mouth.”

He bit his lip, glancing back at the pan and flipping the pancake again, checking it was done and putting it aside.

“Big trouble,” he warned, and Darcy began to bob her head.

His hand came up to grip the base of her skull and Darcy felt like she could purr. He rocked his hips for a fraction of a second, hissing.

“Goddamn it.”

She heard him lean forward and switched off the stove and Darcy felt the thrill of anticipation deep inside her. He took her by the arms and pulled her off his cock, his eyes changing. Darcy smiled and he stared at her wet mouth.

“Go to your room.”

“Make me,” she whispered, and he growled, scooping her up and walking them out of the kitchen, down the hallway to the bedroom.

He moved fast enough for Darcy for need a second to orientate herself, and he turned her in his arms when they reached the bed and pushed her toward it, his lips at her ear.

“Face down on the bed. _Now_.”

Darcy snorted but obliged, biting her lip and balling her fists on either side of her head. Steve’s hands were on her hips, pushing her butt into the air. Darcy stayed as still as possible, until his hands came up to pull down her underwear. Darcy felt goose bumps break out all over her ass, thinking of how undignified she looked, her ass exposed, but it felt so wrong it felt right. She whined low in her throat when Steve began to pet her ass cheeks, hearing the sound of his palms brushing her bare skin.

He pressed one hand on her hip to keep her in place as his other hand moved to trail his fingers down the cleft of her ass, the very tip of his middle finger meeting her cunt. Darcy whimpered, burying her face into the mattress.

“You’re so worked up already and I’ve barely touched you,” he murmured, and Darcy attempted to move against his grip on her hip, failing spectacularly. “I’ll fuck you if you stop squirming. Maybe.”

Darcy grunted, rocking. Steve’s finger dipped inside her and she let out a little cry. She was anticipating this because it wasn’t the first time this had happened. It wasn’t even the tenth time, but every time the torturous parts were the longest to endure. Darcy was never used to the teasing, her complete helplessness. It was fucking perfect.

“_God,”_ she groaned into the mattress. “Please.”

“Please what?” Steve said, and she felt the bump of his crotch against her and she whimpered. “You have to speak up.”

“Please can you touch my clit?” she said, through gritted teeth.

She turned her head, meeting Steve’s eyes and he smiled down at her, smug, tilting his head.

“I mean, I can, but I think you mean –”

“May you please touch my clit?” Darcy cut in, and he laughed at her grumpy retort.

Steve moved his hand off of her pussy lips, wiping his finger on her bare ass, keeping her pinned to the bed with his other hand. Darcy huffed, watching him pull his pants down to expose his cock.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied, casual.

He rubbed his cock against the crease of her ass a couple times, and Darcy turned back to moan into the mattress and she waited, just waited for him to –

She let out another moan, louder than before as Steve shoved the tip of his cock inside her, working his way to the hilt.

“God,” he gasped, breaking character for a second as Darcy felt her face burning, feeling used just like she wanted.

Fully sheathed, he went still, smoothing her ass with one hand as he held her down, and Darcy knew – he was baiting her, trying to entice her to try and push against him, to work herself on his cock. When Darcy didn’t move at all, he changed it up, threatening her.

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you until I come and then leave you high and dry? Well, you know what I mean –”

He smacked her ass and Darcy grunted.

“- you’re anything _but_ dry. What do you think about that?”

Darcy rubbed her face, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Remember the time I taped that vibrator to your front? That was fun. For me.”

God, reliving that would be a dream come true. Darcy couldn’t walk for a solid twenty minutes after that particular exercise. She made the biggest mess, too. It was always satisfying when Steve’s face broke into a surprised smile when she gushed down his wrist or all over his crotch.

“But I’m feelin’ generous. I like seein’ you take my cock,” he murmured, and then he pulled back, before slamming into her ass and Darcy let out a shout.

He did it again, and again, until he sped up enough that Darcy couldn’t keep quiet at all. She kept moaning as he fucked her like it was all she was good for, and Darcy could feel her clit throbbing, desperate to be touched. She knew Steve could sense it, too, by how she tightened up around him.

“You _tryin’_ to make me come fast?” he panted, and Darcy turned her head to the side, biting her lip.

“Maybe.”

“But if I come too soon, where will that leave you?”

“I like your fingers –”

“Don’t tempt me, sweetheart.”

Darcy tried her best to wriggle and Steve relented, stopping to turn her over and pushed her legs up to his shoulders, tucking himself back inside her, their skin smacking together.

He kissed her, hard and rough, sealing one hand around her throat and Darcy moaned.

“Wanna see your face,” he whispered, and he pulled back a little, nodding at the space where they met, where he split her open. “Touch yourself.”

“But I –”

“I have to do it myself?” he said, and he pressed her clit with his thumb, grazing it on its left side, and Darcy tensed automatically, dissolving into a sob. “Come for me. Come for me. So beautiful, taking me so good, making me fucking crazy –”

Darcy went still, her back bowing as she came, the tendons on her neck standing out as she felt the white hot pleasure course through her, all the way to her tingling toes.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve said, laughing. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

He only let up when he stopped coming, shuddering above Darcy as he spilled deep inside, his hot breath on her face.

He lay on top of her for several seconds, both of them panting, and Darcy thread her fingers through his hair, making him sigh contentedly.

She kissed his face, trailing down to bite his neck, to tongue at his Adam’s apple.

“You still want those pancakes?” she murmured, and he began to chuckle.

“If you finish them off, sure.”

He stayed on the bed as Darcy went to clean up.

She ended up serving him a late breakfast in bed, nude from the waist down. Steve leaned back on his elbows, looking sleepy and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
